From Here and Back
by chris56
Summary: Naruto knows he wont get any deasent training done in the village so after geting beat on his birth day and learning about his heritage and the Kyubi he leaves to find somone to train him. NaruFemaleHaku pairing.This storry is dead. Im starting a new one
1. Gone to train and live

Well this my new story that I will try not to give up on. The only definite pairings are NaruHaku. So enjoy.

* * *

I Uzamaki Naruto was having a bad day, and the worse part about it was his 6th birthday. This time he thought he was safe by not going to the festival and just staying home practicing his two double bladed swords and read the jutsu scrolls that Old Man and Iruka sensei but before I could I got attacked. I got out with the ONLY most important things to me, the swords and scrolls, which I put in a sealing scroll I made before the attackers came. 

The attackers were the villagers and some shinobi they burned down my apartment room with some fire jutsu. Now I am high tailing it down to the Hokage's house, but before I got there I was attacked by shinobi who took me to a nearby ally which the others flooded quickly. I was beat, cut, slice, whipped, burned, and every other physical force that could happen to me. Luckily right when I thought I was dead an amazing earth jutsu made spike go threw the majority of the people. The survivors quickly ran away leaving me be.

The person who released the earth jutsu was Iruka sensei who quickly took me to the hospital. At that I fell unconscious not knowing what happened next.

* * *

I woke up in a place that looked like a sewer and then I saw it. A gigantic fox in a jail like structure that hade a sigh that said 'seal' on it. It had 9 tails and it said to me in a feminist voice, "I am Kyubi no Kitsune the demon that has been living in you forever" "You, you are the reason why everyone hates me. It's your fault" I said threw tear felt eyes. "Before you accuse me let me explain" said the fox. I just nodded. 

"Six years ago I Kyubi no Kitsune has been guardian of the fire county. That is, until a disgusting man named Ochimaru cased a gen-jutsu on me causing me to severely injuring him and attacking your village. The 4th eventually sealed me in you for reasons you are to young to understand. He wanted you to be seen as a hero, but you know what happened. I've been dormant until now." said Kyubi finishing her tale. "So you mean this is all Ochimaru's fault and not yours, then there is no reason to be upset at you but this stupid village and him." I said understanding "Yes" she said. "Well can you help me train so I can be strong enough to kill Ochimaru?" I said "When the time is right now it is time for you to wake up." said Kyubi before I woke up.

* * *

When I woke up I saw old man and Iruka who said "Are you all right". At that time I told them what I learned. After I was finished and astonished. "I am ashamed" said the Old man Hokage who trained the snake. I the asked "Can you pleases give me my clans Jutsu scrolls. I don't know who my mother and father are but I know you know." Said Naruto with dead seriousness in his voice. "I guess I can give you that much also I can tell you who your parents are." Said old man as they set off to the Hokage's office of scrolls.

"Your parents were Kazma Arash and an Uzamaki women who is unknown in my knowledge" said the 3rd. "T…Th…The 4th was my father." Said naruto in amazement. "Yes, the reason he sealed the Kyubi in you is because he knew you were strong enough to handle it. Hear is there tai- jutsu scroll along with info on there blood limit and on their and Arash's specially made ones. Hear is all the Uzamaki scrolls witch I do not know what they contain" said the 3rd who noticed Naruto slip a few in a sealing scroll with surprising skill. He let it go planning to let the young chewin investigate on it instead him having to argue or chase Naruto. At that Naruto left for a new home The 3rd set up for him.

* * *

"I can't wait to get out this village" I said as I packed important things in my scroll. It was night time and I wanted to hurry. After I was done I went to the Shinobi shop to get some real cloths. He stole some underwear, some battle ready black baggy pants, orange; red; and black shirts one muscle of each the rest loose, some black shinobi boots, some black; orange; and red wrap for arms and legs (and occasionally face), a black trench coat, chakra weights for arms legs and torso (chakra weights are weights that increase when they are to light.), and shuriken and kunai. I got everything in all sizes not knowing how much I will grow. After I cracked the code to the shop's safe I took all of there money that they saved over the years which was A LOT. I changed wearing the pants with a loose orange shirt with my trench coat on with black and orange wrap on my arm. I put both swords to my sides. Then Kyubi said in my head 'leave your cloths there for smoothing to remember you by and don't worry about getting caught I will put a fox illusion on you' I thanked her and was off. 

It has been 2 weeks and I was near the wave country. I have been training non stop. The schedule was stretches, morning run, tai-jutsu, ken-jutsu (sword training), Kazma scroll, Uzamaki scroll, the other nin-jutsu and gen-jutsu scroll. He made his own Tai –jutsu that uses speed, pressure points, power, and peoples' blind spots. He practiced on Blood clones that Kyubi taught him to practice. Blood clones are clones that won't go away without being killed or losing all chakra. His ken-jutsu is also excelling with him using his to newly customized swords. With Kyiubi's help he made it special so they will be like Kyiubi's tails, able to destroy mountains from a distance. Right now he can hit something one foot from in front of him and it can only take a small chunk of my blood clone. The Kyubi said if I practice a bit longer I will be able to scorch, burn or incardinate what it hits form a distant. He can only make small burns that would really hurt if in more e than one place or hit several times. The blades there selves go threw a quarter of his blood clones with weights. His weights were already 200 pounds. The jutsus he know are: Blood Clones

Shadow Clones

Fire Style: Little Fire Ball

Water Style: Hidden Mist

Wind Style: Gust Technique

In complete Regisan level 1

Fox Illusions

Lighting Style: One Minute Paralyze

Senpai-gon (Blood Limit)

Flash Step

I was excelling greatly with my Senpai-gon. It had the ability to locate all pressure points and organs, cancels all other blood limits, can see any were and every were around him and has NO blind spot what so ever, can sense regular chakra , makes fast movements look like slow motion, and can help using Flash step. The Flash step lets you teleport any were in a one mile radiuses that you have seen before. With my Senpai-gon I can go any were in a one and a half mile radius. I am on level one and a half so on level two every advances and I can go 2 miles. Level 3 takes a big jump to 10 miles and I could temporarily make time so slow it seems like it stops for five minutes, but you have to stay in a half of mile radius from were you are. Level 4 is the second to ultimate and my father and the creator were the only ones to get to this level. Basically you zoom in to any were you want in a100 mile radius and use flash step to get there. You can also stop time for an hour, but have to stay in a one mile radius. There is a level five that has only been unlocked by the creator. Level 5 can let you zoom in any were in any range and be there and also be able to take anyone you want in a 50 mile radius. It also can stop time for 3 days and you can go any were. You can not hurt the person when time stops, but can set up a position to hurt, great for wars because you can chouse which can move at regular speed. It takes little chakra to activate the Senpai-gon and once you activate no chakra is needed. When you get on level 3 and up it takes no chakra to use Flash Step. But will take chakra to make time still, and the more people not still the more chakra you use. Even though that is not a lot for about 10 people to Naruto sense he has near limitless chakra. The Kazama scroll has there jutsus and the Uzamaki has there Tai-jutsu and all types of elemental, at least 10 jutsus for each element. They even got exotic elements like bone wood, and more.

* * *

Time to time Naruto reaches a Small village to eat or sleep. He even got his cloths customized. The shirts had the kanji for "Master Thief" on them. He put orange or red strap on the pants legs, the left said "Demon" on the right said "Fox" in black letters. On his coat there was a picture of a fox on the back. 

He was walking to the boat so he could see if he could get in the country hidden in the mist when he saw a tall guy with a big sword being jumped by 5 weak Chuin level ninjas. Naruto quickly activated his Senpai-gon and used Flash Step to flash in between two ninja and hit major presser points instantly disabling them, and then used Lighting Style: One Minute Paralyze on one by the tall man who instantly cleaved the ninjas head off. The other two tried to run away only to get multiple slashes and burns from Naruto.

"Who are you" asked the tall man with wrap around his face. "My name is Naruto Uzamaki Kazama" Naruto said, "Why did you help me" said the tall man still on guard. "First your name" Naruto said. "Zabuza Demon of the Mist". "I sensed your chakra level which is very high and I wanted to know if you could train me" said Naruto ready to high-tail it if needed. "Tell me, first how did a little boy like you get out hear, I sense you are like the girl I'm training so I also want to know what are you holding inside you." said Zabuza who was waiting for a story.

After a long story Naruto ended, "So I just want to get strong so I can return back to my village for the genie examine and later become Hokage". Zabuza believed the story felling sorry for the kid, so he took him to Haku so who was just starting training. "Haku this is Naruto, he is going to be training with us for a while. Talk with him he is like you I'm going to collect bounty for the Missing-nin me and him eliminated." At that Zabuza left the two to talk.

**I did the best I could do and I think it is pretty good well Read and Review.**


	2. Return to Conqure

**_Hears chapter two, I think I'm gona pair Zabuza with Anko also tell me if I made any mistakes._**

**_Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. _**

In Kohan.

The 3rd was worried about Naruto and could not find him. They wanted to put him as a missing-nin but he was not a ninja, thank kami. There was nothing he could do but hope he is all right.

"So what demon is in you" Naruto asked while thinking 'she's cute'. "My demon's name is Carmen the water serpent in" she said thinking 'he's handsome. "Mine is the Kyubi" said Naruto while taking off his coat. Haku had a slight blush seeing how the muscle shirt showed off his muscles, which were well detailed for a six year old.

The two exchanged stories, Naruto found out how her mother put Carmen in her but was killed off by her father after she was beat and abused till she ran away and met Zabuza who trained her to use her blood limit and Carmen who is an nice demon helped her learn how to manipulate water from nothing but Hydrogen and Oxygen which was one of her clans specialties only better with Carmen in her. The only ones that can rival her clans control of water is the Uzamaki's who are masters of all elements. When Naruto told her he was part Uzamaki she promised to teach him to manipulate water like her. They both felt sorry for each other. Haku had a perverted idea and asked Naruto to show her his seal. Naruto took his whole shirt off thinking if he is going to train with water he might as well. Haku blushed hard she was red as a tomato Naruto did not notice and molded chakra to his stomach to show his seal. "It's its si... similar to mine" said Haku who could not help but stutter. She wanted to try to impress the boy so took her battle robe off to reveal her tight work out cloths. Naruto blushed and fought not to stare at her bust and curves, which were good for a seven year old.

When Zabuza came he did not know what to think. A part of him thought the two kids were sparing and Naruto had Haku were in a dead lock with Naruto behind Haku with a kunai to her neck and Haku with her arm raped around Naruto's neck with her needle at a vital area. The other thought Haku sweaty with very tight cloths on was grinding on a shirtless sweaty Naruto who's hands are about to grope her. "Well you to got VERRY acquainted said Zabuza sarcastically. The two noticed the position they were in and quickly got out blushing brightly. 'This gona be a LONG travel' thought Zabuza and the demons.

First year

Naruto and Haku has grown pretty strong. Naruto was the stronger of the two and could beat even Zabuza in a tia-jutsu match with his unique tia-jutsu. He is excelling in swordplay. He can burn a decent sized tree down without touching it from 2 yards away. He has mastered fire, water, and wind elements and is working on ice and lighting. He also is on level two of his Senpai-gon. Naruto looks up to Zabuza, he even wraps a black wrap around his face like him. Zabuza also looked out for Naruto and always protects him and Haku.

Haku is the faster of the two. She mastered most of her family jutsus and also learned some ice and water element jutsus from Naruto's scroll. She has master aim and is also good with a pair of short swords. She and Naruto are real close and they don't blush around each other as often.

Naruto asked Haku and Zabuza do they want join Khohan with him and they both agreed. And little did Zabuza know they had a surprise for him when they both turn ten.

Third Year

It was Haku's Tenth birthday was ending. Zabuza let her rest while he and Naruto did training. He also gave her money so she went to a village and brought some cloths. She wore tight cloths more often for Naruto and since they are easy to fight in. Naruto had a present for her and they were walking by a pond. Naruto stopped, "Happy Birthday" Naruto whispered in her ear as he gave her a box. Inside was a gold necklace with a sapphire hanging from it she gasped and the next thing you know she talked him in the water with a hug. He was prepared and used chakra to keep him afloat then she kissed him. Not a peck, a real kiss that lasted 5 minutes. After they just sat on a hill looking at the moon. On Naruto's birth day it was almost the same thing happened. Naruto used his money from Zabuza to get a tattoo, which Zabuza gave permission to the artist forcefully. It was a picture of a 9tailed fox and a light blue serpent entwined together. It went all around his arm and stopped at his shoulder with them facing each other. He used some of Kyiubi's chakra to make sure it doesn't lose color or fade away. Then Haku took him somewhere, she said he would never forget her surprise. She rapped up his eyes and at his hand to something soft. He gently squeezed it and herd her moan. He the took off his blind-fold and found out he was groping her. To make a long story short they kissed while he felt her up.

Today was a special day. It was the day Naruto and Haku thanked Zabuza. "Zabuza we have something to show you. At that Naruto drop the Fox illusion on him and Haku. Haku had green eyes with slits for pupils lost her baby fat to make her look sharper, curvier and older. Naruto got a little bit taller and more muscular, but the amazing thing was his eyes that looked like wurlpool of red and blue. "On are birthdays we and are demons united and we want you have some demon chakra so you can fell like a real demon." Said naruto. Zabuza agreed immediately. Naruto and Haku made a cut on Zabuza's chest did some signs and said Demon Bind Technique. After Zabuza eyes had slits and his sword was radiating with chakra then it was blood red with elegant blue stripes. "Kyubi said your sword can clear a small forest with one swipe." Said Naruto. "And Carmen said it can freeze a whole village." Said Haku. Zabuza was speechless "Thank you" was all he could say.

Year 4 Kohan Gates

Today was the Day. It was Naruto's birth day and he wanted to make an appearance to the genie exam that was tomorrow, but first he is going to the festival.

Naruto mastered Water, Ice, Fire, Lighting, Wind, and Earth. He is working on bone and wood. He also has his Senpai-gon at level 2 and a quarter.

Haku Uses Water, Ice, and Snow better than Naruto. She can also use her to short swords like to long water whips.

Zabuza almost mastered his sword fast. He also learned some various strong elemental Jutsu.

They snuck in the village, with the help of Naruto's fox illusion and snuck into the Hokage's place. Naruto let it go when they where right in front of him. "Hey Old man" Naruto said while pulling down his wrap. The Old Hokage was astonished "Naruto were have you been, are you ok, who are your friends." He was so surprised he didn't notice who Zabuza was.

Naruto filled the Old Hokage in on what happened after the Hokage looked at Zabuza. "You swear to be trust worthy to Kohan." He asked. "As long as Naruto is" he said. The Hokage looked doubtful but gave in. "Naruto Haku is at the academy tomorrow at 7:00am to take the exam, also here are the keys to your dads house Naruto. It's enough room for everyone." The 3rd said. "And Naruto next time you leave warn me. "Said the 3rd as they left.

They went strait to the festival. Naruto pushed people out of his way till they got to the stage. Once up he pulled his wrap down and screamed in a demonic voice. "**I'm Back!!!!!" **This made everyone stop but before they could react Naruto, Haku, and Zabuza were gone.

When they got to Naruto's dad's hose they were amazed of the size and beauty. Inside was even more beautiful. It had enough rooms to be a hotel. "Well we better go to sleep" said Zabuza everyone agreed so they picked a room. Naruto and Haku shared one Zabuza had his own. After they unpacked they hit the hay

Academy

"Ok class are we" Iruka was cut off by a presence "hey Iruka sensei" Naruto whispered sonly him Haku and Iruka "I was expecting you Naruto, we will catch up later" Naruto then went to his seat with Haku in the back. Everyone but few stared at them. Then a Ninja came in the class and said something to Iruka "I'll be back in a little, I have to handle some business." He said before he left.

At that moment Kiba came to Haku and said "Hey, how about you leave that toilet wrap fool an sit with …." Before he finished he was slammed to the wall with a kunai to his throat by Naruto and said "Hit on my girl again or I'll let her kill you for me. Naruto said giving off killer intent that made Kiba through up then Naruto Threw him to his seat. And went back to his. Everyone, except Saskue looked at Naruto in amazement and fear. "I don't know why you are so amazed by this looser who just came hear with his whore" said Saskue only to receive a massive punch in the jaw by Haku and a slam by Naruto who caught him in mid air, but they made sure he wasn't hurting to bad so one of them can spar with him for the exam. After Saskue limped to his desk only to be greeted by Sakura asking he was ok. Just then Iruka came back not seeing any thing much different.

When the exam started Naruto aced the written exam by using his Senpai-gon Haku by pure knowledge. For the aim test everyone was astonished when they herd that Naruto was Naruto. They also both did the best with the aim test. For the clone test Haku used water clones, while Naruto used Blood Clone and explained it to Iruka. Everyone who pasted got there protector, Naruto wore his like Zabuza did to the left. "Well I guess Naruto makes new Rookie of the Year position, Haku in second because Blood Clones are better than water, and Saskue in third." Iruka said. "What that loser and bitch that just came from nowhere did better than me" Saskue said in rage. Naruto held Haku back. "Sensei may me and Uchai spar" Naruto asked calmly but deadly. Iruka knowing he wont take for an answer said yes.

The first thing Saskue did was activate his Shuri-gon. Naruto said "I have superior eyes than you Uchai said Naruto who drop his gen-jutsu showing his true eyes. Girls were hypnotized in the beautiful wurl pools while guys envied them Naruto activated his Senpai-gon while Saskue was in mid run. Naruto then in the speed of light went to Saskue's Blind spot and hit him in 5 pressure points, one between bones in his rib cage and one on each shoulder and one on the back of each ankle, this disabled Saskue but didn't knock him out leaking him in extreme pain to the point that he was crying. Naruto then walked back earning a kiss from Haku and envious stares from boys and girls. "Iruka knocked out Saskue and picked him up "Come back tomorrow to be assigned to your teams and for I.D. photos to be taken." He said as he left for the hospital. As did everyone else while whispering gossip.

**_Well there you have it Chapter two, read and REVIEW!!!!!_**


	3. Team Mates

**Well chapter three is here, kinda short though. Any ways if I spelled a name or something wrong just tell me in a review. Well on with the story.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

* * *

**

"Hokage-sama, I have news. Naruto and the girl Haku are exceptional ninja. Naruto got top scores in the exam and the girl was second best." Said Iruka. "Good, good now I can make the special assassin/war specialist team." It will consist of…"

* * *

With Naruto and Haku

Naruto went with Haku to a clearing so they could spend some time with each other. That was till they felt a mysterious figure. Naruto made a sign that he will handle it Haku nodded not feeling like fighting. After a minute Mizuki jumped from a bush saying "DIE DEMON", but before he hit the ground a yellow flash hit him dead in the gut. Mizuki then said "You got lucky brat but your luck has now ran out" said Mizuki, not realizing the move Naruto used, while taking out his bid shuriken. Naruto pulled out his two double sized swords and said in a demonic voice "_**LETS GO WILD**"_ As he went to Mizuki with swords out. Mizuki parried but was still met by burning hot wind that cut the shuriken in half. Then he was met by dozens of burning gashes. "You don't have the guts to kid …. AAAAAGHHH" was Mizuki's last words before Naruto incardinated him. "How was your first kill" asked Haku now up and ready to go. "It was filling giving it was one of those basterds who thought I was a demon." He said. "As was mine Haku said before they left.

* * *

With Hokage

"Did you eliminate the traitor Mizuki, Anko." asked the Third. "No sir, Naruto did" she said with a smirk "I would not mind having him and that girl on my team" she said. "Good because you are the second instructor of the special team I am making. It will consist of…..

* * *

At the Academy

Team 7, Sakura, Saskue, (Sakura jumped in happiness), and Kiba (He bangs his head on the desk) your instructor is Kakashi. Team 8 Ino, Choji, and Hinata your instructor is Asuma. Team 9 is a special team with four Genin and two Jounin. The team will consist of Shikamaru, Shino, Naruto, and Haku; your instructors are Anko, and Zabuza." Just then all the instructors came in except Kakashi. "Why do those 3 losers and that bitch get to go on a special team, I an Uc… AAAGGGHHH" was all Saskue said before Naruto pined him on the wall with his sword going straight through him, in none vital areas, and had a number of Senbon nettles in his legs, temporarily disabling his legs. Naruto then said "Why do you talk so much shit. Your being such a bitch because your brother killed off your clan. Your nothing but a failure to your clan as is your brother. Then Naruto sliced him in half….. Saskue then awoke from the gen-jutsu Naruto put on him. He vomited blood and his breakfast. Saskue tried to attack Naruto who knocked him out while still sitting in his seat. "Can we go now" he asked Zabuza then said follow me and walked out of the room followed by Anko, who already knew the levels of the boy's strength. Naruto and Haku followed. Before he left Naruto said to Shino and Shikamaru "Are you coming or not" Shino said nothing just got up and fallowed. Shikamaru did the same while muttering "Troublesome"

* * *

Forest of Death

"So let's get to know each other how about Names, Likes, Dislikes, and Dreams. I will start My name is Anko, I like dango, men, killing, and torturing, I hate weak whinny people, arrogant people, and a perverts, my dream is to kill my sensei" said Anko simply. She then pointed to Zabuza "My name is Zabuza, my likes are killing, training, and my sword, dislikes are too many to say, dream is none of your business if I haven't told you yet." He said. "I'll go next, My Name is Naruto I like, Haku-Chan, Rammen, friends who acknowledge me, and my swords, my dislikes are Uchihas, arrogant cocky jackasses, the time it takes the water to boil for ramen, and people who think they are superior then everyone, my dream is to become Hokage or Sennen." Naruto said not giving second thought. Haku blushed slightly and went next. My name is Haku I like training, my important people (she glanced at naruto and Zabuza), and being strong, I dislike arrogant people, perverts, and suck ups, I dream to start a new clan." She said taking another quick glance at Naruto that only went unnoticed by Shikamaru who was to lazy. Naruto blushed profusely but it wore off quick. Anko threw a rock at Shikamaru's head and said "You next". Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' and said "My name is Shikamaru my likes are starring at the clouds my dislikes are troublesome things, my dream is to become a Chuin marry a normal wife that is not pretty and not ugly, have to kids one boy one girl that will make it to Anbui and be great shinobi and then I will retire and play chess all the rest of my life." He said bluntly. Shino was the only one left. "My name is Shino, my likes are my bug, training, and my comrades, my dislike are many, and my dream is to master my clans Justus's."

* * *

"Ok now tomorrow we will have our official genie exam so be ready" said Anko, "But we had are genie exams already" said Naruto. "That was to qualify you to take the test" said Zabuza. "Meet us at 6:00am, dismiss" said Anko as she and Zabuza left, Anko in a puff of smoke, Zabuza in a small snow storm. "You want to go to The Ramen stand and get a bite as we get to know each other" asked Naruto. "It should be lest troublesome than seeing my mom." said Shikamaru, Shino only nodded. "Well let's go" said Naruto putting his arm around Naruto. "So Shino you like bugs right, did you sign a contract to summon them or something." asked Naruto. Shino was surprised that Naruto paid attention to what he said, most people thought bugs weak and nasty, "My bugs live inside me I give them chakra they help me when I need help, its part of my clans blood limit" said Shino. Waiting for everyone to call him a freak, but it never came, "You must be extremely strong, in the words of Shikamaru it would be troublesome to fight chakra eating bugs." Said Naruto with a smile. Haku nodded her head in agreement and asked, "Do you have a tia-jutsu that agrees with your bugs" Shino shook is head no. Naruto then pulled out his sealing scroll and took out a scroll that said Beatle Style. Naruto then said "This style is perfect for you; it requires power and athletics, perfect for a diversion so your bugs can get to your enemy while you beet the crap out of them." Said Naruto with his trade mark grin "If you master it I will give you the weapon for it too" he said. "Thank you Naruto-san, if you mind me asking, were did you get this from" Shino said. "Ask no questions and I tell no lies" said Naruto, Shino left it at that. "Dose your clan has a special blood Jutsu or limit Shikamaru" asked Haku. Shikamaru muttered troublesome and said "My clan manipulates shadows, no special tia-jutsu" he said. Naruto then pulled out another scroll from his sealing scroll, "This should adapt to your clan, unlike Shino's I've herd of yours this tia-jutsu has two styles, head to head, and assassinate." Naruto said while giving Shikamaru. "Even though I know this is going to be trouble some to learn I will thanks" said Shikamaru with a slight grin.

* * *

When they got to the Rammen Stand they talked about clans in Kohan, themselves, and about why Naruto ran away, who said he was tired of being treated like crap, they left it at that. When they were done, well when Naruto was done eating his 30 bowels, they paid and started to Shino's house, everyone noticed the glares directed to Naruto. They shouted demon attempted to throw rocks at him, which he just dodged. One came to Haku and said "You will burn in hell demon's bitch." Naruto looked at the man with killer intent that made the man fall down and have a seizer. "How do you do that" asked Shikamaru in a shaky voice. "Something Zabuza-sensei will teach you Naruto said.

* * *

**I know its short, but I wanted the genie exam in the next chapter so, Read and Review. Also give me some paring ideas, NO YAOI I HATE YAOI WITH PASION.**


End file.
